Harry Potter ficlets and ideas
by Zoken
Summary: Random ideas and ficlets all revolving around our favorite scarhead. Random pairings. R&R. if a story gets enough love, I will continue it eventually
1. Chapter 1

Can You Say Forever?

They'd stood in the snow for an hour. they were just looking at the lake. Well she was looking at the Squid gliding silently under the surface. he was looking at her.

across the lake Hagrid watched them. his eyes welled up. He'd seen a scene like this before. Lily and James Potter. One young man with wild black hair and thick glasses and an eye for adventure paired with a gentle sweet girl with flaming red hair. it seemed to the enormous man that history, as it always did, was repeating itself.

of course the two across the lake weren't dating. the weren't "Together". they'd just gotten to know each other better over the summer. they had grown close. it was like she had become a fourth to the legendary trio.

she turned to his face, blushing to see that he'd been staring at her.

"Ginny, I..."

"Stop," she said, escaping from his arms. he'd been leaning in, she'd been quite able to see what he was hoping to do.

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted..." 

"I did," she cut him off. "Harry, I've wanted it for six years. From the moment I saw you Harry."

"Then... why did you walk away?"

tears slid from her eyes. "Because it would hurt too much... Harry, I can't be Cho, I can't be Hermione, I can't be Fluer, or someone you just date and move on. I tried to tell myself otherwise a hundred times, I tried to date someone else, I tried telling myself it was just a crush, but it isn't Harry." she moved closer. "I love you. Every way I see it, I love you."

"I love you too Ginny..." he said. he took her in his arms, holding her close.

"Harry, don't say that to me, don't kiss me. Not unless you can promise me it won't end."

"I love you Ginny," he repeated firmly, kissing her gently on her lips. "Now, and forever. it just took me a while to open my eyes."


	2. Chapter 2

Tough Love, and Gentle Cruelty

The large man that was Vernon Dursley stood almost snorting steam like a bull. he was infuriated, and insulted. The two men beside him practically ignored him. They had arrived only a moment ago, the greasey haired one had threatened to blast the door in loudly if it were not opened to them.

Now both men stood outside the smallest bedroom in #4 Privet Drive, one trying to gently coax the occupent out, the other trying to control his anger at having been given this assignment. "Harry," called Remus Lupin, a thin, sickly looking man. one who appeared far older than he truly was. "Please, this isn't healthy... you need to talk to someone."

"Go away," said the boy's voice from within.

"Remus," Snape growled testily. 

"Fine," Remus relented, standing aside, gesturing for Snape to try his hand.

Snape pointed his wand at the door sharply and with a loud "BANG!" it blew off its hinges. Vernon Dursley made a strange sound in his meaty throat. Harry whipped around, and now wore a nasty expression at seeing who'd been sent to collect him.

"Go to hell," the boy croaked. Harry's eyes were rimmed with tears. there was a plate by the door with a decsent portion of food, proving Vernon's claim to have been feeding the boy properly.

"Accio Cuerpis!" Snape called, and Harry flew out of his bed. Severus stepped to the side just as Harry wizzed past, slamming into the railing of the banister. Severus grabbed the boy by his collar and drug him to the bathroom, where he shoved him uncerimoniously into the Shower wich was somehow, already running.

"What the HELL!" Harry yelled, spluttering and staggering. "We're not at school Snivillus," Harry said, wanting to take a swing at the teacher.

"Lets set a few things straight Potter," Severus growled, ignoring the boy's outburst. "You are not the cause and effect of everything in this world. You are not to blame for Your mutt of a god-father's death. if you need someone to blame, you can blame me, I'd love to think that I had a hand in it." Snape smiled a twisted smile. 

"For reasons beyond my reckoning, Dumbledore has put enormous amounts of fait in you. He believes you will save the wizarding world. I myself think you couldn't save a bag of puffleskiens, and you prove that everyday."

"Up yours," Harry said, rising to stand almost nose to nose with his hated teacher.

"You are so selfcentered that you think you should roll over and die everytime someone around you is hurt. poor pity Potter, cry himself to sleep because someone got hurt. You act like your pathetic actions affect the world, well let me tell you that they won't. You are one boy in a tapestry of events that you can't even begin to imagine. You aren't the cause of your friends pain anymore than I'm your father."

Harry fumed, but slowly the anger flowed away, as if it were following the water down the drain. Snape was right... he hated it when that happened. 

Severus turned on his heel, angrier than when he'd arrived. he past Remus, who was mending the railing that Harry'd broken when he came flying out of the room. "I'm going back home Lupin. don't call me again unless the boy is dying. and even then, just make sure I can see the good parts." with that Severus stormed out and dissaparated.

Lupin went into the bathroom to see Harry sitting in the shower, still dressed in his pajamas, still being showered by the warm water. Remus turned off the water and put a towel around Harry. "I know," Remus said softly. "I miss him too."


	3. Chapter 3

Teacher Troubles

"I don't get it though," Ron said to Hermione. "Why's she up there, we saw Hagrid down by the Lake." 

Harry too was puzzling over why Professor Grubbly-Plank was at the head table. in fact there were three empty seats. quickly though, one was filled by Hagrid who took the seat beside Professor Grubbly-Plank. they smiled at each other warmly, as if they were old friends.

Next a woman none of them had seen before filled the next empty seat that was usually taken up by the Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Humana. Hermione squinted at her, and the boys heard her whisper, "It couldn't be... he didn't take that seriously did he?"

Harry turned to Ginny who shrugged from where she sat next to him. she waved across the hall at Luna who returned the wave to all four of them with her same dreamy expression, as if this was the everyday, and she'd seen Ginny just yesterday.

a hush rolled through as the final chair was taken. the tall, thickly built young man was all too familiar to everyone above second year. "Victor?" Hermione blurted out. 

Viktor waved blushingly at Hermione, as everyone snickered. there it was, everyone was seated at the table. and no one could believe their eyes.

after the sorting and the feast, Professor Dumbledore stood to give his start of term speech. "Welcome back to Hogwarts for another year, and to our first years, welcome for the first of seven years. there are a few announcements. first is that Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has put a blanket ban on all items from the Weasly Wizarding Weezes shop. second is to let the first years know, and yet again remind more than a few of our students, that the forest on the edge of the grounds is off limits at all times. hence we have decided to continue to call it the forbidden forest.

"the second is to introduce new staff. Most of you will remember Prof. Grubbly-Plank, she will be taking over some of the Care of Magical Creatures classes and assisting in the advaced courses." the familiar witch stood and bowed to gracious applause.

"Next, it is sad to inform you that Prof. Humana will not be joining us again this year, owing to lack of patience. so, taking up the Muggle studies classes will be Prof. Gertrude Granger."

"AUNTIE GERT!" Hermione blurted.

"Yes, Ms. Granger," Dumbldore told her, as if she'd asked him right to his face. "THe fact of the matter is that our Muggle Studies teacher is, for the first time in history, a muggle herself. she already knew of magic as she is Ms. Granger's Aunt. I believe this is a unique and incredible opportunity for us all."

Prof. Granger stood and gave a little bow with a small wave to Hermione. the young woman was, and looked, to be in her mid twenties. she was her father's younger (much younger) sister. she shared Hermione's curly hair, but managed to put it back in a ponytail. she had a generous figure with plenty of curves that no doubt had the male students doing double takes.

"And finally, a returning friend and new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Prof. Viktor Krum."

there was thunderous applause all through out the Great Hall. Dumbledore quieted them with a gesture and continued. "Now, we are fed, we are told, and we are tired. I believe it is time to retire." with that there was the great milling about, trying to figure out houses and where to go. 

"Ron, I need you to show the first years where the common room and dormitories are." Hermione told Ron quickly. 

"Need to go talk to Vicky I suppose," Ron grunted, doing as he was asked.

"No, I need to talk to my Aunt," she growled.

sadly she was defeated as Viktor had just appeared by her elbow. "Hermy-Oh-Ninny, can ve talk?" he asked politely.

"Um... sure," Hermione said, going on with the large bulgarian.


	4. Chapter 4

Teacher Troubles II

Harry had been called to Victor's office early that day. he was confused. later in the day, he would have his first Defense class of the year.

"Harry... please sit down," Viktor said, coming in from the classroom.

Harry sat in a chair across the desk from Viktor. "Harry," he continued. "Do you mind if I call you by your first name?" he asked suddenly, seemingly afraid of having offended his student.

"No, Prof. Krum," harry said, extremely uncomfortable.

"Tank you Harry, and please, in private, you are welcome to call me Viktor." he gave Harry a smile. "I vould appreciate if you called me Viktor in private. vhere I am from, friends call each other by deir first names. In class, of course you must call me Prof. Krum, and I call you Mr. Potter, but..." he trailed off.

"Of course," Harry said, glad this was as awkward for someone else. 

"I haff already had de same speaking vith Hermy-own-ninny. she vas most understanding. und, she agreed dat vhile ve vould remain friends, as I vish to be vith you, she and I should not be seen alone togezzer. it vould lead to innappropriate assumptions. after all, I did try to woo her vonce."

Harry, felt that was none of his business, but let it pass.

"Harry, I understand dat you taught my class in a vay last year." 

"Oh... no," Harry said quickly. "I just help a few of us become more comfortable with certain spells and things." 

Viktor smiled. it was strangely reminicent of Dumbledore's smile. it was the kind that made its wearer seem wise beyond their years.

"Vell, I vas hoping you vould help me dis year. I vas t'inking dat you could be... vat is eenglish... assistant. you could be helping vith de grading, and de demonstrations." 

"er... well..."

"Consider it, and let me know your answer later in class."


	5. Chapter 5

The Truth Hurts

Snape held Harry against the wall of the Dungeon corridor, hatered seething from his eyes. "You will NEVER say that to me again," Snape growled. "I loved Lily Evans in a way that an ungrateful brat like yourself can never imagine... Don't you DARE tell me I betrayed her..." Snape released Harry as a pained look settled in. "I already know that much."

"You hated my mother," Harry snapped back. "You called her a mudblood."

"You wouldn't understand Potter," Snape growled. "To think so differently from those you grew up with. to be a constant dissapointment in their eyes. you couldn't understand what thats like. My Mother did everything she could to make sure I behaved "Properly". Including threatening the life of the only person who mattered to me."

Harry's jaw dropped. "My-my mother?"

"The summer after my third year, he told me that unless I severed all ties with Lily Evans, she would suffer a 'Tragic Accident'. So I did so, to protect your mother."

"What about after school?" Harry demanded. Severus was one of the few people who'd known his parents, he was going to push the limits of this as far as he could.

"I realized my... feelings regarding your mother were not hatred, or resentment. far from it in fact. I loved her. sadly she was already married."

"To my father," Harry added.

"Of course." Snape said, sitting at his desk. "To my advantage though, your father had not changed as much as things seemed. soon she left him for a short time, seeking a friend. I was there. she moved back in, but continued to see me. she and I..."

"LIAR!" Harry yelled at him. "My mother wouldn't cheat on my father!" 

"And your father would never torment a person for no reason?" Snape countered.

Harry smoldered, his far of anger wasn't quite out.

"We never did anything that required the removal of clothing, if that eases your mind..." Snape felt torn. he wanted to enjoy the anguish he was causing the boy, but this was a story of Lily. "Infact, that is how she knew she had to end thigns with me. You were why she had to end thigns with me."

Harry reeled. him... his mother got pregnant. and that had ended Snape's affair with her.

"So you see, you are at one time the thing that cost me my true love," Snape said, obviously wrapping up his story. "And my last reminder of her. You, or more accurately your eyes, are the last monument to Lily Evans... so if you ever need to worry about wether or not I will harm you, take comfort... I will not rid the world of Lily Evans' blood."


	6. Chapter 6

Of Harry and Love

Eight people stood around a room. as the last, Rubeus Hagrid, walked in Remus Lupin moved to the center. "Thank you for all coming on such short notice," he said. "I'm sorry, but I do rather want to talk about something that has been weighing on my mind." he paused and turned toward the door. he spoke to the door. "And since it involves no Order business whatsoever, but rather something far more important, you three should come on in."

blushing, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny slipped in. They were at Grimauld Place. The twins were at their shop, and Harry was still at the Dursley's.

"The important matter I wish to discuss is the maturation of one Harry Potter," Remus finally summed up.

"Harry's plenty mature," Ron alleged, sticking up for his best friend.

"Very true," Dumbledore agreed. "But I believe Remus is talking about other things."

"To right," Remus agreed. "Now, for some years I studied psychology, and I've thought some things through that have brought me to a sad conclusion; Harry doesn't know how to love."

"that's bollocks," Ginny said, offended on Harry's behalf.

"Virginia!" her mother scolded.

"No, Molly," Remus said. "I need to explain that. You see we learn most everything we need to for the basis of our social life in our first five or six years of life, by watching how those around us behave, and how those around us treat us. Harry has had only the Dursleys to learn from and..." he paused as his voice was choked with emotion. "They've never shone him any sort of love."

he took a breath before begginning again. "To me, there are four kinds of love that Harry doesn't know; Parental, sibling, romantic, and physical. 

Parental, the love of a child for their parent. Harry's never had someone to love like that. this is evidenced by his interactions with Sirius, treating him like elder one moment, and peer the next. He's had brief and, I'm sorry to say, inadequate substitutes." he cast his eyes over the Weasleys, Albus, Minerva, and even Hermione. "Know that I may have given you each a pointed look, but I'm just as guilty."

"I did not trust him," Albus confessed.

"I never coddled him," Minerva admitted. a teacher should never coddle their student. a mother however, must occasionally coddle their child.

"We never hold him accoutable," Molly sighed, Arthur's hand tight in hers. 

"I'm not old enough," Hermione nodded. She had from time to time taken an almost maternal role with Harry, she'd always seen that he needed it.

"Sibling love he's been provided with, but I almost fear it is too late in life," Remus continued. "You children are wonderful for Harry. And you two," he said looking at Tonks and Hagrid. "You are something he needs. The problem is that Harry has no idea how to treat a brother or sister. You notice he never shares his problems unless confronted."

"He doesn't want to impose," Ron confirmed.

"He doesn't think he's worth our time," Hermione said, tears shining in her eyes.

"He just doesn't understand how to work with friends, how we want to be there for him." he took a breath. "Romantic love is something I am positive that Harry knows nothing of. Given Harry's extreme degree of awkwardness, I think that he has never even considered the possiblity that someone could care for him."

Ginny could swear his eyes landed on her for a moment.

"this is not so grand a hurdle for him, as most men are clueless about love." 

Ron, Arthur, and Albus all nodded in agreement.

"And now the most awkward... physical love. sex." Remus took another breath. "I don't believe for one moment that the Dursley's have ever talked to Harry about this, much less taught him how to protect himself and his partner, or even what the consequences can be. I doubt he knows the basic workings of it all."

Ron and Tonks were blushing, while the rest felt the anger at the Dursley's. 

"Harry needs to know that he is worth our love," he looked to the paternal figures. "All of our love. he needs to know that our love for him will never end because he needs help," he looked to the sibling figures. "He needs to know that someday, he will meet a girl that will love him for him. And he needs to know how to consumate such a relationship."

"We... we want him to stay with us for the summer," Molly wept. "We don't want him to spend another moment with those horrible muggles." 

"That will be arranged," Albus said. "Spending the summer in the Burrow will be far better than spending it in this dismal local. Do remember to yell at him now and again," Albus added the last part with something like a playful smile.

"We'll talk to him about sex too," Molly agreed.

"Um... Mol," Arthur added, squeezing her hand. "Perhaps it should be just me. You know, man to man."

"Not just you," Remus added. "I would have been there had he gotten the talk from his father or Sirius, to straighten out any wrong impressions he might have gotten."

Arthur chuckled. "I think he'll enjoy seeing you for that."

"We'll make him ask us for help more," Hermione said.

"Even if we have to hurt him," Ron added, getting a laugh from the crowd.

The crowd thinned out, and Ginny prepared for her trip back to the Burrow. "And I'll tell him," she whispered where she thought no one could hear her.

across the room though the Headmaster nodded his head, with an expression she could only interpret as "good idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Final Battle  
Post HBP

They'd been in the house not twenty minutes and Ron and Hermione were already bickering. It almost made Harry smile. he walked from room to room, just thinking. He had so few memories of Sirius, and most of them were in this house. It felt so wrong to be here, but this would have to be where they operated from.

He was snapped out of his reverie by Hermione telling him "Someone's at the door!"

Ron opened it only to be walked past by the Fred and George carrying a table. "Okay, go ahead and set up your lab in the room they held their conferences in," Ginny said from behind them as she, Luna, and Neville hauled in arm-fulls of potted plants. "Neville, you and Luna keep setting up your green house, I'll drop off the trunks. Luna, you can go ahead and set up the communications center in the dining room."

"What is going on here!" Harry demanded.

"Hey Harry," called Ginny, the beautiful girl that he was madly in love with and had broken up with roughly a month ago. "Just getting settled in.

"Ginny, aside from 'Why are you bringing Neville, Luna, and the Twins here.' my primary question was 'Why are you here?' we broke up!"

"Oh," she said, wrinkling her forehead as if she'd just remembered some annoying inconvenience. "About that, No." she set the last of Neville's plants down in the greenhouse out back. "C'mon," she said walking past him back into the house. "I need your help."

"What do you mean 'No'? Ginny we talked about this, It's just too dangerous."

Ginny was taking the stairs two at a time like she always did. "I hex harder than you, and all of my brother, except Bill, so how exactly is it to dangerous?" she asked.

Harry was hurrying to keep up. "We broke up Ginny," he re-stated.

"You broke up," she said. "I thought about it and decided not to accept it." she tossed something into a room. "That's Neville's trunk, would you?" Harry pointed his wand at the shrunken trunk and enlarged it. the went across the hall and did the same thing as she said "Luna's."

"The twins are still staying above their shop, so they won't be staying here," she explained. "Which is good because I think Fred is dating that girl they have working for them."

Harry shook his head as Ginny opened the last door on the hall, and set a shrunken trunk at the food of the bed.

"Ginny," Harry said. "This is the masterbedroom... MY bedroom."

"I know," she said. "Thats my trunk."

"Ginny... My room, I don't mean to be territorial, but it's my house." 

"I get it," she said. "You seem to think I'm kicking you out. I'm sharing your room and bed silly." she kissed him on the cheek and walked past.

he turned and said, "Ginny, I'm tough, but you have six brothers and a father, I can't take them all on... I could take on Percy and Ron... probably the twins too... but not all at once."

"You don't have to worry about my parents," she said, putting a note in Harry's hands. "I had my parents write that up for you." 

Harry read aloud. "Harry this is to let you know that we trust you with not just our lives, but your daughter's heart. We have no doubt that one day we won't just love you like you're a part of the family, but that you will become a member of the family. Take this as permission to persue any sort of relationship with our daughter as the two of you see fit." Harry looked at Ginny. "Hermione helped you with this," he said.

"How'd you know?" she asked absently.

"Its notarized," he said, showing her the stamp.

She smiled and headed back downstairs.

"I'm in love with a force of nature," Harry moaned before he followed her back down into the chaos.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Final Battle II

They were all seated around the kitchen table. "Alright," Harry began. "I first want to tell you that, if I tell you what I have to tell you, there is no turning back. This is the point of no return. If you have any doubts, If I can persuade you at all to leave, please, I beg, go now." 

not a soul moved. Harry let out a defeated sigh. "Okay then. Lord Voldemort," Harry started. Ron, Fred, George, and Luna all yelped audibly. Ginny and Neville both flinched, though Neville, it was obvious, was barely restrained in his. "I'm going to tell you what I know, and what I need you to do." 

Hermione conjured a large floating whiteboard behind harry. Harry looked at it and nodded to hermione, "thanks." he said. he turned back to them. "I guess we should start with why Voldemort can't be killed," Harry said. "I'll fill you in on the rest of his back story as I need to. In the magical world there are objects known as 'Horcruxes'."

The white board wrote out "Horcrux" then bellow "Pl: Horcruxes" 

Harry continued, "They are simply objects in which a witch or wizard has hidden a peice of their soul."

"A piece of their soul?" asked Neville with a disgusted look. 

"Yeah, so long as part of their soul remains here on Earth, so will the rest of it, but... it has certain drawbacks, which a person can see from looking at Voldemort. also, to create one requires a person to literally rip their soul apart, and to do so requires a vile and evil act of murder."

"So You-kno..." Neville started, but switched horses midstream. "V-Voldemort has made himself a Horcrux?"

"I'm afraid its rather more complicated," Harry said, looking apologetically. "Dumbldore and I think he made six." 

"SIX!" Fred and George blurted in unison.

Harry nodded. "He shredded his soul to make these Horcruxes." 

"Why would someone do that?" Ron asked. 

"Cowardice," came the quiet reply of Luna Lovegood. She'd barely said anything since she'd arrived. "Lord V-V-V" she clenched her eyes and said "Voldemort." she panted as if that had taken great effort. "Is terrified of the idea of dying. That above all scares him."

"I-I hadn't thought of it that way," Harry admitted.

"So we have to find..." started George.

"...Six of these Horcrux things?" finished Fred.

"Actually," Harry said, this time slightly brightly. "Good news there. Two of them have already been destroyed."

"The diary," whispered Ginny.

Neville and Luna looked around curiously as the others averted their eyes. Harry looked right at Ginny and nodded solemly. for Neville and Luna's benifit he explained, "Voldemort left a diary while he was at Hogwarts, he made it into a Horcrux, but also made it so that whoever wrote in it enough would be possessed by it. Ginny fell victim to it. Thats how the Chamber of Secrets was opened." he turned to them. "It was destroyed though. as was another Horcrux. a ring, one of the last two heirlooms of the Gaunt family."

"Gaunt?" asked Fred.

"That was Voldemort's mother's maiden name. Guant. They were the last decsendants of Salazar Slytherin, until Voldemort was born." 

Harry turned around to see the Diary, complete with venom stained hole, on the white board, as well as the cracked ring. he turned to Hermione, "Good white board." she nodded. he continued. "We there was also a locket, the bearing Slytherin's mark. Merope, his mother, hocked it to Borgin and Burkes, but we know Voldemort recovered it. we believe it was also one of the Horcruxes." 

"Was?" asked Neville.

"That night," Harry said, seriously, instantly reminding them. "Dumbldore and I went to get this Horcrux, but it was gone, and a fake was in its place with a note..." Harry tried to remember the exact wording but it appeared on the white board behind him. "That is one mystery we need to solve; who was R.A.B., Why did he do this to Voldemort, and Did he manage to destroy the real Horcrux?" 

"Next on the list," Harry said. "Is a mug which once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, which we also know he stole." Once more the object appeared on the white board. "Then we believe that his snake, Nagini is also a Horcrux." the snake in its intimidating sineous form slythered on to the whiteboard with the other Horcruxes, staying closer to the cum and the Necklace than they Diary or the ring.

"And the last one?" asked Luna when Harry paused.

"Well..." harry started. "that is where Dumbledore and I ran out of ideas. We think he might have used and object that had once belonged to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but there we don't know."

"Well, as long as everything is cleared up," said George with a smile, leaning back.

"You guys are being trusted with this information," Harry said. "I'll let you know who else is considered trust worthy, but right now... with Voldemort so powerful..." Harry shook his head. "Its just too dangerous to trust many people." He walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Haunted with Love

"The Potter Property?" the realtor stammered.

"Yes, we'd like to see it please," affirmed Hermione. she and Ron were posing as a couple looking for a place to buy or build a house. Harry was nearby under his invisiblity cloak. "We heard about it from a friend of that family, that it is some wonderful land."

"Well, yes it is," the realtor allowed, "But there have been some... problems with it."

"Problems?" asked Hermione. Ron wasn't saying much, he didn't even know what Realtor was, much less how to act in front of one. he just held Hermione's hand and smiled. 

"Well... the fact of the matter is the last family to live in it died in it some... 15 or 16 years ago, when the house blew up. It was before I took over this office." the realtor was obviously not wanting to explain.

"So," Hermione asked, not exactly sure what was so complex about that.

"Well, I think we should take a trip out there and you can see for yourself," she said.

along the way she explained that the Potters were well loved members the comminity of Godrick's Hollow. and that no one had ever had the heart to clear away the debris. so the house had sat destroyed. it was a place of local myth that littled children would dare each other to go near, but ultimately all chicken out.

when she stopped the car, Hermione stared in awe. there in front of them stood a beautiful house, painted in warm butter cream and pastel orange colors that were truly pleasing to the eye. Harry, who'd flown behind them on his broom was also shocked, so shocked that he almost fell from his broom.

the realtor continued her story. "when I took on the property, I came out here to inspect it, and finally make plans for its demolision. I remember quite clearly coming out here on July 26th, but I didn't have enough time to do a thorough inspection. so when I returned on July 27th, you can imagine my shock to find this. Beautiful home, fully restored, fully furnished, but... well it felt wrong to sell it for some reason. My mother was friends with Mrs. Potter, she used to come here for tea when I was little, and Mrs. Potter and her would trade idle town gossip. I, being only 12, was either left to my own devices, or after their boy was born, I was playing with him. Of course The husband usually kept me entertained." she chuckled to herself. "He was... odd, but in a good way. he was a great magician."

she shook herself out of her reverie. "In any case, no one in the town wanted to buy a house that put itself back up anyway. Three years after that," she continued. "I had been checking on it constantly, making sure teenagers and vagrants were taking advantage of it, I stopped by and went in. I was absolutely stunned." she moved forward and unlocked the door. they went in. "I Only went in to make sure no one was there, I never touched a thing." she guided them in. the house was in perfect condition. "Someone was cleaning. the dust covers were off the furniture, though not dust was acruing. there was the smell of fresh cleaner and every so often... well I swear I heard the scampering of feet." she shook her head. "This has been the most confusing house I've ever had in my possession." 

Harry had heard enough. he rushed out the open door, and stuffed the invisiblity cloak back in his bag. with that he sauntered around the corner. "Hello, Is this the Potter Residence of Godric's Hollow?"


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Lady of Azkaban

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep her at bay much longer, but she demaned to see you before her claim to you ran out." McGonagall wrung her hands nervously.

Harry couldn't help but feel like there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Now I want you to be on guard. She is not human, no matter how she appears. she is older than Hogwarts itself. she is very powerful, and known to ally herself with dark forces." 

Harry was getting the gist of the woman. Hermione had told Harry that the Dark Lady of Azkaban commanded Dementors, and held the fealty of most Vampires and hundreds of Werewolves around the world. 

"Minerva," Lupin said as he approached. "May I speak with Harry before his meeting." when he saw McGonagall's expression he added. "In private."

McGonagall reluctantly left the two alone. Remus turned quickly to Harry. "I don't have much time, but I need to tell you..."

"I know, I know," Harry cut him off. "Don't trust her." 

Lupin shook his head quickly. "I figured thats what they told you. I want to tell you, to be open minded when you meet her. Harry, most of the world calls her 'The Dark Lady of Azkaban', but she has another name... a long one; 'Mother of the Motherless, Lover of the Unloved, and Guardian of the Abandoned'." Remus paused to look at her. "Or, 'The All-Mother' for short."

"I don't get it," Harry said. "If she's so evil, how can she be motherly."

"Its not so simple as good an evil," Remus explained. "The All-Mother cares for those the rest of the world refuses to. what is normally considered ugly, profane, evil, and unnatural, she calls hers. she loves those the rest of the world refuses to." he sighed. "that includes werewolves. I'm not telling you to trust her, but on the same token, I'm telling you not to instantly distrust her."

Harry nodded. he rejoined Hermione and Ron in the drawing room. they were in the castle of Azkaban. they were waited on by vampires, or so Harry was told they were vampires. a door opened to and in walked a cloaked figure. the cloak, and the dress under it, were such a deep, dark black that harry couldn't tell where the dress folded, or if there were any decorations, or even where the cloak ended, and the dress began. the figure put down the hood and Harry noticed that the woman was strikingly beautiful. he felt warmth flowing from her, part of him felt drawn to her, as if he'd known her all his life. he noticed her hair was the same as her cloak and dress, so deep a black that harry couldn't tell where her hair ended and her cloak began.

suddenly, Harry became aware of a sound. he looked to his friends to see Hermione's teeth chatter, as if she were cold. Ron was rubbing his arms. "Mr. Potter," she spoke calmly, but with regal clarity. "Please come with me onto the balcony."

Harry followed cautiously. the Dark Lady sat on a stone bench and she motioned to offer him a seat on one nearby, Harry remained standing. despite the comfort he felt from her, he was not trusting her too much.

she smiled. "Harry James Potter, born on July 27th 1984, at 4:15 in the morning, Greewnitch Meantime, after 12 hours of labor." she said this with a warm voice, as if she were recalling a plesant afternoon. quickly though her voice changed to sad. "Orphaned at 6:45, again Greewnich meantime, on October 31 1985 by the death of your mother." she looked at him.

"How did you know all of that?" Harry asked, his voice quaking.

"It is a matter of public record" she repsonded, "But I make a point to know that of all my children."

"I'm not your child," Harry contested.

"You are an Orphan," she said, still calm, and still regal. "You are ostrasized from most of your peers, and you were Orphaned a second time by the loss of your Godfather... I don't know the specifics on that since he never officially took custody of you."

"What about Tom Riddle," Harry suddenly challenged. "Isn't he one of your children?"

she nodded. "Sadly he succumbed to the anger that lives in all of my children. The anger of being alone, the anger at the world. I wish I had had a chance to meet with him, Tell him of my love for him. Perhaps he might have turned out differently. In my foolish haste at the time, I thought one orphan wizard was not imporantant enough to tear me away from my vampire negotiations. by the time I realized my mistake, I knew it was also too late. no amount of love can turn Tom Riddle back to a human, or back to the path of right... his heart... his soul... it has been defiled beyond all repair."

Harry was shocked. she sounded like she blamed herself for Voldemort.

"I am so happy to see you, Harry. you are an embodiment of all I wish for my children."

"What do you mean?" he demanded. 

"You are capable of something so strong, and so powerful... sadly, not many orphans harness that... Tom Riddle can't."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Love," he sighed. "Like thats some kind of weapon."

"Not a weapon," she corrected him. "A powerful force that binds people, even across great distances. a bond forged of love is truly unbreakable." she brushed her hand on his cheek and said, "Sit, Albus wanted me to have a discussion with you."

at the mention of Dumbldore, harry practically fell into the seat.

"Harry, Your two friends stood facing what they probably assume to be the second most powerful dark being on the planet, after Voldemort. and they stood at yourside."

"Of course," harry said, thinking she was insulting Ron and Hermione.

"And do you know why Harry?" she asked. Harry was silent. "Their love for you," she answered herself. "There are others who love you like that Harry. and when you have need of them they will come to your aid."

"But I have to defeat him myself." Harry protested.

"No," she corrected. "Albus told me the prophesy. You alone will have the power to defeat him, the power he knows not. Only you will have the love it takes to bring together those it takes to stop him."

Harry thought on this.

"For instance," she continued. "Do you not have the love of the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and his brother Grawp? a powerful duo indeed. as well as the love of two half-Veela and their Gaggle." Harry immediately remembered Fluer and her sister Gabrielle. "And the love and adoration of a dedicated house-elf? They will all come to your aid Harry, as will Viktor Krum, and the Order of the Phoenix, and Oliver Wood, and the Weaslys. and all of those who's lives you've touched. But it goes further than that. all the lives that they have touched. Viktor Krum will bring his team, the Half-Veelas will bring their Gaggle, the House-Elf will bring other House-Elves, Grawp will move other Giants to fight with him, the Order will bring their families, the Weaslies with jobs will bring their co-workers, and their friends."

she brushed Harry's cheek again. "And you have my love," she added. "And you will have me in your fight. and fighting beside me will me most of the Vampires from around the world, hundreds of Were-wolves, and many other beings more fantastic, and fearsome than you know. That, my son, is the true power of Love, in darkest times, it may not light your way, but it will make sure you have someone nearby with a torch."


	11. Chapter 11

Haunted with Love

"The Potter Property?" the realtor stammered.

"Yes, we'd like to see it please," affirmed Hermione. She and Ron were posing as a couple looking for a place to buy or build a house. Harry was nearby under his invisibility cloak. "We heard about it from a friend of that family, that it is some wonderful land."

"Well, yes it is," the realtor allowed, "But there have been some... problems with It."

"Problems?" asked Hermione. Ron wasn't saying much, he didn't even know what Realtor was, much less how to act in front of one. He just held Hermione's hand and smiled.

"Well... the fact of the matter is the last family to live in it died in it some... 15 or 16 years ago, when the house blew up. It was before I took over this office." the realtor was obviously not wanting to explain.

"So," Hermione asked, not exactly sure what was so complex about that. 

"Well, I think we should take a trip out there and you can see for yourself," she said.

Along the way she explained that the Potters were well loved members the community of Godric's Hollow. And that no one had ever had the heart to clear away the debris. So the house had sat destroyed. it was a place of local myth that little children would dare each other to go near, but ultimately all chicken out.

When she stopped the car, Hermione stared in awe. There in front of them stood a beautiful house, painted in warm butter cream and pastel orange colors that were truly pleasing to the eye. Harry, who'd flown behind them on his broom, was also shocked, so shocked that he almost fell from his broom.

The realtor continued her story. "When I took on the property, I came out here to inspect it, and finally make plans for its demolition. I remember quite clearly coming out here on July 26th, but I didn't have enough time to do a thorough inspection. So when I returned on July 27th, you can imagine my shock to find this. Beautiful home, fully restored, fully furnished, but... well it felt wrong to sell it for some reason. My mother was friends with Mrs. Potter, she used to come here for tea when I was little, and Mrs. Potter and she would trade idle town gossip. I, being only 12, was either left to my own devices, or after their boy was born, I was playing with him. Of course the husband usually kept me entertained." she chuckled to herself. "He was... odd, but in a good way. He was a great magician."

she shook herself out of her reverie. "In any case, no one in the town wanted to buy a house that put itself back up anyway. Three years after that," she continued. "I had been checking on it constantly, making sure teenagers and vagrants were taking advantage of it, I stopped by and went in. I was absolutely stunned." she moved forward and unlocked the door. They went in. "I only went in to make sure no one was there, I never touched a thing." she guided them in. the house was in perfect condition. "Someone was cleaning. The dust covers were off the furniture, though not dust was accruing. There was the smell of fresh cleaner and every so often... well I swear I heard the scampering of feet." she shook her head. "This has been the most confusing house I've ever had in my possession." 

Harry had heard enough. He rushed out the open door, and stuffed the invisibility cloak back in his bag. With that he sauntered around the corner. "Hello, Is this the Potter Residence of Godric's Hollow?"


	12. Chapter 12

Four Years Later  
Part I: Fallout

The battle was over. Voldemort was dead. All that was left for the survivors to do was pick through the rubble and bury their dead.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody did not survive. He took a killing curse for his favorite student, Nymphadora Tonks.

Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin survived and were married two years after Voldemorts death.

Severus Snape survived and the truth about his loyalties and his true reason for reformation were found. Snape had been in love with Lily Evans, and though she'd married another man, he'd loved her still. The fact that he'd passed along the information that had killed her was what had changed him. He'd killed Dumbldore on Dumbledore's own orders. Snape lives in seclusion in a laboratory in Scotland where he make a living brewing complex potions and selling them. For some reason he still makes the Wolfsbane potion every month and ensures that Remus Lupin receives it.

Neither Ron Weasly nor Hermione Granger survived. They died in each other's arms moments after confessing their love to each other. Not one person doubts that they died proudly, protecting Harry.

Molly Weasly did not survive. She was struck down by a Killing curse aimed at her husband. She managed to blow the Death Eater's hand off before she was hit though.

The Twins lived, and bought a second shop on Diagon Alley for their defense goods. they named it for their late brother; "Ronald Weasly Dark Arts Defense Supplies". It is the only somber part of their lives.

Bill Weasly left Gringott's to work at Hogwarts as Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House. He is still happily married to Fluer, who is now the highest ranking human at Gringott's.

Neville Longbottom survived and became the new Herbology professor and Head of Hufflepuff house three years after he graduated.

Minerva McGonagall is still the Headmistress at Hogwarts, with Prof. Flitwick as her Deputy Headmaster. She agrees she is not half the Head that Dumbldore is, but ever teacher is quick to disagree.

Dobby the House-Elf left the employ of Hogwart's after the battle and took it upon himself to rebuild Godric's Hollow. it took him a week on his own, but he rebuilt the grand house as good as new. he has lived there ever since, maintaining and cleaning it for his chosen master. 

Arthur Weasly continues to work hard and be ignored at the Ministry, despite the fact that his son, Percy, is now an Executive Assitant to the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimegeour. Arthur took only half a day off to attend his wife and son's funeral, but went straight back to work. While he continues to work hard never missing a moment or inch of his work, he no longer has the boyish enthusiasm, or the sheer excitement that he once did.

Ginny Weasly survived the final battle. She continues to live at the Burrow, cleaning and cooking for her father and which ever brothers choose to pop in. like her father she has lost much of the spark that she once had, much of the vitality. each day she spends two hours knitting, a nervous habit she adopted from her mother, on a small balcony on the roof, gazing off to the horizon waiting...

Harry Potter has been missing since that final battle. For four years, half the wizarding world has believed him dead. The other half, like Ginny and Dobby, has simply believed him traveling, lost in himself more than he was lost in the world. so Ginny, and Dobby, had vowed to wait patiently for the return of Harry Potter. others waited for "The Chosen One" or "The Boy Who Lived". Only those who actually knew him awaited the return of Harry Potter.


	13. Chapter 13

Four Years Later  
Part II: It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

On a lonely, rainy, miserable strip of highway, a cloaked figure stood with his thumb stuck out, trying to catch a ride. After two trucks drenched him in water, one pulled over in front of him. The figure jogged to quickly catch up. He climbed up into the cab and was greeted by a smiling, friendly, and oddly familiar face. "Hello Stranger," said the driver. "Nasty night to be out hitchhiking. McKenna must be around here some place." this was followed by a chortle. "Sorry mate," he said. "Inside joke for a lot of Truckers in these parts."

"Its fine," said the cloaked figure as he buckled himself in. 

"What's your name fella?" asked the driver as he started moving again. "Mine's Tonks, Ted Tonks." 

"Potter," was the only word spoken from under the hood.

"Ah," Ted Tonks said. "Good name, Strong name." he drove on. "Names are a tricky thing," he continued. "Take my daughter for instance, hates her name. Won't let me or anyone else call her by her first name. Too bad though, Its a rather lovely name. Would you like to hear it?"

Potter made no response.

"Nymphadora," Ted Tonks finally blurted out. "now isn't that a lovely name? My wife picked it out, she's got a beautiful name to. Andromeda, doesn't that just sound beautiful?"

"Yes," Potter finally admitted.

Finally sensing that his passenger wasn't really in talking mood, Ted Tonks let the man just sit for a while. Finally he asked. "Any where in particular you need to go? I'm well ahead of schedule and known for helping strangers."

"Otter St. Catchpole on your way?" asked Potter.

"Pass just a couple miles north of there actually," Ted Tonks informed him.

"Perfect," Potter said.

a few more miles went by in silence, the rain was easing off. "Potter?" Ted Tonks finally asked. "My Daughter has a friend by that name."

Finally Potter pushed back his hood. He had wild and unruly black hair, and his cheeks and chin were darkened with stubble. He wore glasses that were cracked and taped, but somehow only served to make him look more dangerous. his eyes were a crystalline emerald. "Yeah," Potter said. "I know." 

Ted Tonks nodded, looking at the road ahead, still slick with rainwater. "She's been worried about you," he said.

"I had to... figure things out." his voice was distant and sorrowful.

"You back now?" he asked. "Going home?"

"I'm back," Potter nodded. "But I don't know if I'll ever be home."


	14. Chapter 14

Four Years Later  
Part III: She Waited

his feet crunched on the dry ground. The chicken scattered into their coops. Ted Tonks had dropped Potter off two miles from this house outside Otter St. Catchpole. Potter smiled as he saw the old Weasly house. He looked to the side to see a locked shed. he knew at one point the shed had housed a Ford Anglia with many odd charms.

he continued to walk toward the front door until she appeared.

Ginny had finished cleaning for the day, the last load of laundry was drying, and her father was at work, not due home for many hours. She headed upstairs, ignoring the wails of the goul, to sit in her normal spot on the balcony. As she prepared to sit she looked out to see a man in the yard. He was wearing a cloak and hood. Stared hard, even as he looked at her, but she couldn't see his face. She realized his cloak was a Shadowed one, which wouldn't allow anyone to see his face. The most one could ever hope to see through a Shadowed Cloak was the persons eyes. Ginny did see his eyes, and a glint of something else. She threw the knitting down and bolted down the stairs.

As Potter raised his fist to knock on the door, it flew open. Ginny Weasly stood there, starring at him. Potter pulled down the hood, revealing the face she already knew was there. "Ginny," he started.

He was cut short as her hand flew across his face with a vicious smack. Eyes flashed at him dangerously. he watched as a hundred different emotions danced suddenly across her face. Her hand reared back again and Harry closed his eyes, preparing for her slap.

That slap never came. Instead he found himself with her lips pressed against his in a passionate and heated kiss. Soon he was returning the kiss as she pulled him inside. After maybe thirty minutes of this passionate kissing, she was laying atop Harry on the couch. Her head was lying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat through is robes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. 

"Where were you?" she asked, all her anger dissolved, his absence forgiven already.

He paused as he though, holding her. "Lost," he answered. She looked up into his eyes. "I'm found now," he added looking at her. "I'm not going anywhere anymore."

"You can't promise that," she said, laying her head back down. "But from now on, you'll bring at least Me." she put her arms around him, holding him possessively. She was determined to never lose him again.

They eventually stood and continued. He helped her with the clothes and fixing dinner as she told him what had happened to everyone here at home.

"I can't wait to take you to Godric's Hollow," she said with a bright smile.

"Why would I want to see a pile of rubble?" he asked confusedly. 

"Oh wait till you've seen what Dobby's done with it."


	15. Chapter 15

Four Years Later  
Part IV: Someone To Welcome Me Home

"Ginny!" Arthur called as he walked in the door. He took his shoes off as he passed through the living room. He looked at the clock with a forlorn expression. Fred and George were home (their apartment), Fleur was at work, Bill was traveling, Charlie was at his home, Ginny was at Home, his own had just switched to home, and Harry's, which had been added after the final battle, just after they'd removed Ron and Molly's, said visiting...

WAIT! Arthur looked closely at the clock again. For four years Harry's hand had held steadily on traveling. 

"GINNY!" he called as he came into the dining room. for the last four years, no matter what her brothers and father said, Ginny was always setting dinner down as Arthur walked in. there in the dining room standing near the table was Ginny wearing what had to be one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen on her. Standing beside his daughter was him. The boy who lived, the chosen one. It was Harry Potter, alive, well, and in his house again.

"My boy," Arthur said, on the verge of tears as he sat down hard in his chair. "Do you know how worried we've been?" Arthur's voice never seemed to convey anger, this was astonishment, and amazement, and even joy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasly," Harry said, tears near his own eyes. "And I'm so sorry for..."

"No," Arthur cut him off, taking the boy in a fierce hug. Arthur knew exactly where Harry was going. "Don't you take away from their deaths by blaming yourself. They went down as heroes... That's why I haven't stopped living," he said. "Molly wouldn't want me to shut down." He patted Harry hard on the back, "And She'd want you happy." he forced Harry to sit at the table, with Ginny between Arthur and Harry. Throughout the meal Arthur noticed that his daughter and this boy he'd always tried to protect as a son were holding hands.

"So," Arthur mused aloud. "Harry what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Daddy," Ginny growled with a smile.

"I hope that she'll marry me," Harry said without hesitation.

Both Weasly's stared at him. "I'm here to stay," he reaffirmed. "And Ginny is the only person I really want by my side for the rest of my life." 

Ginny gripped his arm hugging him.

Arthur smiled widely. "You've always had my trust and love Harry," Arthur said. "I can think of no man I'd want to see marry my daughter than you."

Harry smiled and blushed despite himself. 

"That said," Arthur said. "Given these modern times and attitudes, I would understand if certain... relationships happened between you two."

Ginny and Harry blushed brightly, laughing at the permission that they'd been given.

After dinner, Ginny dragged Harry away from the table. It had been an early dinner so she was determined to have him visit his old friends. They apparated to Diagon Alley where the Twins assaulted Harry with hugs and a few pranks. They made Harry promise to stop in a few times during the following week for publicity purposes, and stop in at least once a week at their Defense supply store. Harry agreed that he would be happy to go to a place named for his best mate.

The next place they apparated was Hogsmead. As it was summer, the gates hung wide open and the gargoyles seemed to smile at Harry and Ginny. Ginny explained that she had permanent permission to enter and leave the grounds as her brother was teaching there. Ginny went to see Bill straight away. Harry However went to a small cabin on the edge of the forest. he knocked on the door.

From inside there was almost silence. Ginny had told Harry that Fang had passed on last year from age. "I'm comin'" came his old friend's deep voice. The door swung inward and Rubeus Hagrid stared down at the face of one of the few friends he'd ever had. "Harry?" he asked.

The two embraced, Hagrid nearly squeezing the life out of Harry. "Does Ginny know yer back?" Hagrid asked.

Harry told Hagrid how the Weasly's were the first he'd gone to see.

"Well tha's sommat innit?" Hagrid said. "Half o' the Wizardin' world thinks yer dead, but not me. I knew Ye' had t' be out there som'eres."

they had a few cups of tea. Hagrid told Harry how Grawp was now quite good with english and was as much a fixture at Hogwarts as the Giant Squid. Harry laughed at some of the stories Hagrid told of Grawp popping up to scare First years away from the Forbidden Forest. Firenze was apparently still not allowed in the forest, but the Centaurs weren't still violent with him. Hagrid mentioned a student who'd been a frist year last year. "Had to talk ter 'em like I did you," he elaborated. "Muggle Born but..." Hagrid smiled. "Some good talent 'ere. I also Reckon he's got a bit of an adventurous streak... not that 'E's got much of a choice."

Harry gave him a confused expression. 

"Boy's a Muggle born, the first in my memory to be sorted into Slytherin house."

Harry's jaw dropped as they chuckled. "Boy's good enough on a broom, an' he's got friends from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"I'm sure he'll do fine," Harry agreed.

Hagrid looked at Harry. "I remember th' firs' time I met you. Not as a baby, but when I came ter collect ye f'r Hogwarts." He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Ye' did grow up ter be a thumpin' good wizard didn' ye?" 

Harry smiled as he saw Ginny outside. They continued to talk for a few minutes more, reminiscing on old Care of Magical Creature's classes, and talking about what Hagrid was doing now. They talked about how Hagrid didn't have time to find anymore "special" pets with taking care of Grawp and classes. Harry didn't say it, but he figured that was for the best.

"I better let ye be gettin' home, I'm sure Dobby'd be tickled pink ter see ye." Hagrid rose and opened the door.

"Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Hasn' he seen it?" asked Hagrid, looking at Ginny.

"No," she said with a smile. "Thats where we're going next, it is getting dark."

"Well Then, ye'd bes' be gettin' him home," Hagrid's eyes twinkled. Harry had missed his friends.

"This time," Ginny said as they walked outside the Hogwarts gates, "you Side-along with me." she kissed his nose and apparated them to Godric's Hollow where Harry couldn't believe his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Four Years Later  
Part V: Home at Last

The house was beautiful. it was a warm cream color with orange trimming. "Welcome home Mr. Potter," Ginny smiled.

She lead Harry inside, Dobby didn't lock the house in case of just such an event. Harry walked through the downstairs, marveling at the idea that he, Harry Potter, actually had a home of his own. He stepped into the living room to find a very tired little House-Elf asleep in a chair. Harry gently shook Dobby awake.

"Master?" Dobby asked sleepily at first. Then, when his tennis ball sized eyes popped open, Dobby screeched, "MASTER!" he hugged Harry as tight as his arms would allow. "Master Harry Potter has returned. Dobby hopes everything is to Master's liking."

Dobby was getting ready to head off again when Harry grabbed him by the shoulders. "Dobby wait. Everything here is perfect." He knelt down and looked the elf in the eyes. "I am so honored that you've done this for me, but I don't need a servant." Dobby's heart began to break, but Harry continued. "I do need my friends though." Even to Dobby it was clear that Harry was talking about him. "If you enjoy cleaning, I would be honored if you cleaned my home, but only if you enjoy it."

"OH, Dobby does enjoy cleaning Master Harry Potter, especially for good masters like Harry Potter and Ginny Weezey."

"No," Harry said. "Dobby, you fought beside me, you saved my life, and you are my friend. You don't call me or anyone else Master... I want you to be my friend, but Dobby is still a free House-Elf. Free to stay, free to leave, free to call me a Barmy Old Codger." Harry hugged Dobby. "And free to be my friend."

Dobby was near moved to tears. He began to cry joyful tears, dancing about. "Is there anything Dobby can do for his... Friend?" asked the Elf, his voice quaking with emotion as he said "friend".

"Well, my things will eventually need to be moved from the Burrow to here," Ginny said.

"Dobby will have it done before a Doxy can sneeze!" chirped the House-Elf. with Pop, Dobby disappeared. hey heard some pops upstairs, and then, after about five minutes of Popping, Dobby Popped back p in front of them. "It is done Ginny Weezey. You is moved into Harry Potter's master Bedroom." 

"Thank you Dobby," Ginny said, giving the creature a kiss on the head. "And I think we are tired," she said, looking to Harry with a mischievous glance.

"Of course you is," said Dobby in a conspiratorial tone. "Dobby will have breakfast readies when you get up."

Ginny lead Harry to the Master Bedroom. "Now Harry Potter," she said in forward tone. "I believe you owe me something..." she smiled wickedly.

they embraced passionately, and consummated their love that very night. Two hours after they entered the master bedroom, Ginny lay with her head on Harry's chest, her arm across his abdomen, his arm holding her close. She asked, "Harry, tell me about some of the places you went."

Harry sighed. "I went to Japan," he started. "To a temple high in the mountains that only wizards could reach."

"What did you do there?" she asked.

"I meditated... I learned to quiet my mind and listen to my soul... I learned both Occlumancy and Legilimency."

"How long were you there?" she asked.

"Seven Months... they were shocked at how quickly I picked up their skills... but happy."

"Happy that you learned so fast?" she asked, looking up into Harry's eyes.

"Happy that I left a little less sad than when I arrived." He explained, "When I arrived one of the Temple Maidens had looked at me, and screamed that I was bleeding, wounded... I wasn't that I could tell. It was only later that I learned she was a highly accomplished Legilimens."

"Maiden?" Ginny asked curiously.

"About seventy five percent of those in the temple where Temple Maidens, women dedicating their young lives to the mastery of this skill, and the practice of their faith." he paused. "Though I think a few of them were taken with me, don't worry. All of them were required to remain... Maidens, so to speak."

"Harry Potter," Ginny said, settling back down. "The Day you can make me Jealous is the day you've taken Cho Chang out to dinner and not told me."

"So never then?" he asked with a smile.

"We'll see," she said. "If you only spent seven months in Japan, where else did you go?"

"India," he said. "China, the States, Africa, South America... I couldn't really stay in one place for too long."

"You've been all over," Ginny marveled. "And you never found paradise?"

"Actually I did," Harry said. "I washed up on the shores of an island; the boat I'd been traveling to Turkey on had sunk from under me. I was found by the women and taken before their queen. Apparently this Island was an ancient community of witches, and only witches. The Queen, who was a highly accomplished Legilimens looked into me and saw that I was no threat... She said I could stay on their island, live with them forever, as the Islands magic made all its inhabitants immortal. I did stay for almost eight months... One of the women had even tried to court me."

"Why did you leave?" asked Ginny.

"I still felt like I was missing something... I think that's what all my wandering was about," he added. "I've always felt like I was missing something, and I was searching to find out what it was... and now I know... it was You." he held her close and she smiled, closing her eyes. Together they fell asleep, deeply in love.


	17. Chapter 17

Four Years Later  
Part VI: Errands I; Employment

Harry woke up early the next morning, dressed and found Ginny putting on a night robe as he came back into the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked warily.

"Apparently," he said, holding some mail he'd picked up from an owl. "I had some back mail. I have to go to the Ministry to receive an Order of Merlin, and Prof. McGonagall sent me an owl during the night that said she wanted to see me..." He said something in a language she didn't understand. "That feels so weird... Like right after she caught me on my broom first-year." He smiled looking at her scantly clad form. Thoughts of what they'd done last night filled him with warmth and euphoria. "I love you," he said, his eyes staring straight into hers.

"I love you too," she sad, holding the robe closed. The forwardness from last night seemed to be replaced by modesty this morning.

"I also have on last thing to do," He said. "Before I can really be at peace."

Ginny's face paled. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Scotland," He answered, "But not even for an entire day. I'll be back here for dinner at the latest."

"You'd better be," she growled playfully.

Harry headed out of the house after eating a light breakfast prepared by Dobby. He apparated to Hogsmead again, and walked through the gates again. It felt so natural to go through those gates, as if he'd been waiting to do it ever since he'd last left them.

He waved to Hagrid and Grawp, who were playing a game of some sort. He walked up the steps to the entrance hall, still feeling so small there.

"Harry m' Boy!" called Sir Nicolas. "Good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too Sir Nicolas," Harry greeted his old house ghost. "How have the house standings been?" he asked.

"Well, there was an upset last year when Ravenclaw took the trophy, I was shocked, but when Those two Gryffindors lost so many house points for what they did to the Avery boy... well one can't be surprised." 

"A pair of Gryffindors beat someone up?" asked Harry as Nick showed him to the head's office.

"Oh, Dear me no. They covered him in stink-sap," Nick chuckled. "Of course the suspision is that the boy had it coming. It can't be proven, but Avery had challenged one of his housemates to an impromptu Quidditch game, the second he threw the boy the Quaffle he vanished. Now of course now First year could create a portkey, but... Well circumstances spoke very loudly."

"Gryffindors revenged themselves upon a Slytherin, for another Slytherin?" clarified Potter.

"Well, This Slytherin was very ill liked among his house, Muggle-born you see, and these two were his friends."

"Oh, I think Hagrid told me about that boy," Harry said.

"Yes," said a chilling voice outside the Head's office. Harry looked to see the Bloody Baron. "His name is Cobalt, he's a top notch student... has some problems in potions, but tries his hardest."

"So he's a good kid?" asks Harry.

"Absolutely," the Baron spat in a haughty tone. "Hangs out with some riff-raff, but other than that an excellent specimen of Slytherin cunning."

"The Baron and I have been having the same argument since the term started over where the boy should really have been placed, the most amazing thing you see. Peeves haunted a suit of armor to menace the children. Cobalt however stepped up before Prof. Weasly could take care of him and cast a perfect levitation charm. Everyone involved was shocked, including Peeves, who, when the boy released the armor out of surprise, fell to the floor with it."

"Absolute cunning and drive," the Baron boasted.

"Sheer courage," countered Nick.

"True wit," Harry added. Both looked at him, rolled their eyes and floated away, still arguing.

"What's the password?" called Harry at the retreating ghosts.

"Diligence," came McGonagall's prim voice from behind Harry.

"P-Professor," Harry stammered as he turned.

She looked at him coldly and then turned smiling as she walked away. "You know Potter," she said as she walked up the stairs. "You are no longer my student, you may call me Minerva, Mr. Weasly takes great pleasure in it." 

"I have the right to," Harry said, "But not the ability."

she shared his chuckle.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I"m sure you are aware of Hogwart's constant problem"

"Lack of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor as the new term approaches.

"Exactly right Mr. Potter, I was hoping you might fill in for as long as possible."

Harry thought on it a moment, "I'll want to teach them my own way," Harry said. "And I may introduce as young as second years to some very frightening concepts." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said with a smile. "Just so long as they don't learn about Dark Arts the way you did... from experience."

"I heard you have a new Potter," Harry said, her statement reminding him. "Mr. Cobalt?"

McGonagall looked at the desk, suddenly very uncomfortable. "Zane Cobalt's... experiences are not as... gentle as you might think."

"What happened?" Potter asked, leaning forward.

"There have been many incidences where Mr. Cobalt came into a great deal of danger. A group of his fellow Slytherins attempted to knock him from his broom when he floated high enough," she started. "He found himself attacked by surprise Portkeys twice, once he was transported five stories into thing air (thank Merlin Hagrid was tending the Pumpkin patch beneath him at the time), and the second time he was transported into the Chamber of Secrets where he was placed under the Cruciatus curse no less than five times."

Potter again spoke in a tongue the person speaking to him didn't understand, but she did recognize it as Russian. "Who did that to a boy?" 

"We have no idea," she said. "He claims a red bird appeared, chased the attacker away and then heard a voice telling him which way to crawl. At that point, the ceiling over him exploded as Bill Weasly finally broke open the entrance." she shook her head. "The poor boy snapped back quickly, but... to be placed under the cruciatus curse... five times."

"I know," Potter said darkly.

"So will you take this position, and perhaps keep an extra eye on this boy?" she asked. 

"Deal," Potter said with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Four Years Later  
Part VII: Errands II; Old Enemies/ New Friend

"You wanted to see me Minister?" Potter asked with a smile, standing in the Minister's doorway.

Scrimegeour stared at Potter, when suddenly his secretary buzzed him. "Mr. Minister, Harry Potter is here to see you."

"Thank you," Growled Rufus. "Mr. Potter we've been waiting to see you." Scrimegeour radiated hostility and anger. "I suppose you're here for your Certificate of Order of Merlin First Class." 

"Actually I just received an Owl last night from my future father in law saying that I needed to go to the Minister's office to collect something that belonged to me."

"Future Father-In-Law?" Scrimigeour growled.

"Arthur Weasly said you would want to see me."

"Fine," the Minister wrenched open a drawer and put the certificate on the table. Potter picked it up and put it in his robes.

"Now let's get down to your schedule. Obviously we aren't going to require you go through Auror training, but you will have to..."

"Wait," Potter said, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you do need a job, and what else would you be besides a Auror?" 

"Actually, I'm going to be working at Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts," Potter smiled.

"Still Dumbledore's man, through and through?" Scrimegour asked cruelly.

"No," Potter responded. "As a child I fought in someone else's name. I'm a Man now, I have to fight for my own name, my own life, my own family. I still revere Prof. Dumbledore as the greatest Wizard I have ever known, but I am my own man." 

"Get out," Scrimegeour ejected him. "And be careful not to cross my path again."

Potter smiled as he strolled out of the office, and apparated across the country.

He strolled up to a very plain looking building in the middle of nowhere. he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" called a voice from inside. Potter knocked again, and again the voice said "GO AWAY!" Once more Potter knocked on the door, which was then ripped open. There was the greasy haired wizard who'd taught Harry potions. "You?" Growled Severus Snape. "What do you want?"

"May I come in Severus?"

Snape rolled his eyes, but proceeded inside. Severus's hair had become peppered with white hairs, and a beard begun on his face, only an inch or so long, also with a few white hairs scattered through out. "What do you want?" Snape asked as he returned to a boiling cauldron. he took a deep sniff.

"Brewing something good?" asked Potter.

"Polyjuice potion," Severus replied coldly. "An auror ordered it, paying top dollar for it too."

"Must be a nice living," Potter said, admiring the ingredients along the wall.

"Did you come here to check on me?" Snape asked dangerously giving the pot a slow stir.

"No," Potter admitted. "I came here to tell you two things, both kind of hard for me." 

"Then get it over with," Snape said moving away from the cauldron.

"I forgive you," Potter said. "For years of unwarrented personal attack and discremination, for undeserved cruelty and abuse."

Snape's eyes flashed with anger. "You... forgive me?" Snape grabbed his cane from the corner. he'd been trying to look strong in front of one of his least favorite students, now he wanted to show the brat the truth. "Because of your curse, I need this to stand for more than ten minutes at a time!"

"That's the other thing..." Potter dropped to one knee. "I want to ask... beg for your forgiveness for that curse... for my venom, and hatred toward you. I want you to forgive me." Potter looked up at Snape.

Snape reared back, almost shocked by Potter's reply. he used his cane to move back to the cauldron.

"Please Severus," Potter pressed.

"Yes," Snape said quietly.

"You forgive me?" Potter asked, frankly surprised that it was that easy.

"You are forgiven. You've come to me to speak as a man... and you weren't exactly wrong moments ago when you forgave me..."

"Thank you Severus," Potter said standing.

"I take it you are working at Hogwarts," Severus said as Potter was headed for the door.

"How did you know?" Potter asked.

"History, my student, has a tendency to repeat itself. There are a few students you have a great deal in common with... one other Gryffindor, and two Slytherins."

"Who?" Potter asked.

"The Gryffindor went on to become a transfiguration teacher and then your Headmaster. One Slytherin tried to be the Dark Arts Defense instructor, but was denied. His anger led him to become..." 

"Voldemort," Potter finished.

"Yes," Snape replied. "The other Slytherin wanted that Defense class... but was denied until his last year of service..."

"You?" Potter smiled.

"You'll find that those who are most like you in the early years of your life become those who are least like you in the later ones," Snape replied with a dark smile. "Enjoy your career Potter."

Potter left with a strange feeling about his future. Happily he returned home to a loving fiancé, and loyal friend who had lunch ready for him.


	19. Chapter 19

Four Years Later  
Part VIII: A New Generation

Ginny made plans to come visit Harry once a week, Saturday evenings when she would have dinner with Harry and Bill, and then She and Harry would retire to his quarters.

She saw him off, surprised that he opted to take the train in. "I'd like to imitate my favorite DADA professor's entrance," He commented with a smile. "After all, that had to be my best year."

"Stop explaining, and go or you'll miss the train," she said, giving a reluctant shove. She aparated back to their home, preparing to spend a lonely week.

Harry set himself down in a completely empty compartment. He never thought he'd find an empty compartment, but then again, he had never gotten to the train this early. He put his suitcase above his seat, and rested himself down, relaxing, and entering a meditative state he'd learned in China at a Xiao Lin temple.

Zane Cobalt poked his head in. a teacher on the train? So strange, but then again, this teacher was wearing Muggle clothes, so he was even stranger than he thought. Zane had never seen a teacher wearing muggle clothes. They all wore wizarding robes, which Zane had to admit he was quite fond of himself.

"This one's the only one that will have room for Rachel and Lo-Ith too," Zane said to his friend Shelly, who was right behind him. "And I doubt he'll mind us joining him."

Zane and Shelly worked to heave their trunks onto the rack. "I can't wait," Shelly whispered. "This year is going to be so great."

"I know," Zane said, giving his trunk a pat. "I'm going to do what ever it takes to get that chaser spot."

"ZANE!" screamed a girl's voice. "SHELLY!"

Zane shoved his head outside, "In here you prats!" he griped at them.

Two more girls walked in, giggling madly. "Sorry," said the taller brunette. her name was Rachel Stonewater.

"You are such an idiot Rache," Lo-Ith, the shorter blonde, said with a light laugh.

"Shh," Shelly said gently, her flaming red hair rippling as she jerked her head, indicating Potter. 

"Who's he?" asked Rachel, putting her face mere inches from Potter's.

"Rache," Lo-Ith scolded her friend, pulling her back by her robes.

"Finally find something that will date you Stonewater?" came a cold voice from the door.

all four students turned to see two others in the doorway. there, standing in the doorway, were Betelgeuse and Bellatrix Avery, two pure bloods that were absolutely the most conceited students at the school. Betelgeuse had actually gotten into a fist fight last year with Zane because of the way he'd been talking about Shelly.

Zane took a step toward Betelgeuse, but stopped when Shelly said his name tersely. he looked at her and yielded. 

"Back away Idiot twins," Rachel growled. 

"Half-breed," sneered Bellatrix. "What is that pile of Muggle trash there?"

"Isn't it obvious" Zane sniped. "He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"He can't be," Bellatrix countered, her twin brother seething to much to form a reply. "He looks like some filthy muggle."

"Looks can be deceiving," said a new voice. All six students looked to see Potter looking at them with a mischievous smile. "For instance; it looks to me like the two of you came here looking to harass. Now I know two upstanding students of the most honorable house of Slytherin couldn't possibly be trying to pick a fight."

"Of course not professor..." Bellatrix said through clenched teeth. "We will be moving on now."

"Ta," he said in a jovial tone.

"Thanks Professor..." Shelly said, extending her hand.

"Potter, Professor Harry Potter," He answered shaking her hand.

there on the spot, Shelly, Rachel, and Lo-Ith dropped their jaws. Zane looked at each of his friends. "Who is he?" he asked curiously. 

"He's the Chosen One..." Rachel whispered.

"The Boy Who Lived..." Said Lo-Ith in astonishment.

"My cousin's bestfriend..." Shelly said.

Potter looked at Shelly. Noticing her hair. "Are you a Weasly of some sort. 

"Yeah, Ron was my older cousin..., my parents told me a lot about him, that he was friends with you, that he was brave, and that he was helping people... as far as I know, I'm the first Weasly in several generations to get sorted into Ravenclaw."

Potter gave her a pat on the head. With a lurch the train left the station, and they were off. "So, second years?" Potter asked them. 

"Yup, we're hoping to make the house teams this year," Zane said. "I got a new broom just for this."

"What models?" Potter asked.

"I have a Viper 1280," Rachel bragged.

"Nimbus 2022," Lo-Ith said, behind the times, but proud of her broom.

"Zane and I both have Cleansweep 56's," Shelly admitted. Shelly and Zane both had a lot of second hand stuff, something that Shelly was embarrassed about. Zane wasn't embarrassed about second hand stuff; he'd lived with it all his life. His parents always told him that it's smarter to buy second-hand, he had learned to shrug off that kind of commentary.

"I'm going to see if I can get Prof. Flitwick and Madame Hooch to help me improve it," Zane said proudly. "I looked it up, and you can modify a broom to work and respond better, but you have to use a specific set of charms and stuff. I don't know how to do them, but I'm hoping the professors will show me."

"Seeker?" he asked Zane. 

"No," Zane said. "Too slow of a position for me, I want to be a chaser."

"Hey!" Rachel said punching Zane's arm. "Both me and Lo-Ith are going out for Gryffindor Seeker. Shelly's going out for Ravenclaw keeper." 

"Why are all these positions open?" Potter asked. 

"The Tournament," Rachel said excitedly. "Where have you been?"

"The Triwizard tournament," Lo-Ith explained. "Its being held at some French school, they're taking all the seventh, sixth, and older fifth years. That opened up a lot of spots on the house teams, especially since a lot won't be returning next year."

"Well Good luck," Potter said to them. "For good luck, in fact, I'll buy lunch." 

Shelly and Zane looked at each other with expressions of relief; neither of them had much money on them.


	20. Chapter 20

Four Years Later  
Part IX: Professor Potter

Harry smiled, he'd ordered his second year Slytherin class to meet in the great hall where he'd set up a dueling stage much like the one from his own second year. He'd set his first years tasks that involved problem solving and linear thinking as well as teamwork. His third years were learning about dark creatures, his fourth were studying spell work, including dark curses. Fifth years were studying occlumency. Sixth years were studying wordless spell casting and combat tactics. His seventh years were actually tutoring other classes. In all of Harry's first, second, and third year classes he had seventh years of different houses helping. He told them that one learned best from teaching, something he'd learned the hard way.

Today he had another cousin of Ginny's helping with class, along with the Cobalt boy and the Avery twins in this class. "Dueling," Harry said loudly for the class. "Is about respect, form, and sportsmanship. It is the building blocks for what you will learn in your sixth year work. This year you will be focusing on building your bodies and reaction times. During every class, we will have pairs come up to the stage and try their luck. This will not be about who wins," he clarified, saying this with particular emphasis to the Avery Twins and Cobalt. "But about how well you duel. even an excellent duelist can be taken down by a foul move."

he moved to one side. "Ms. Weasly," he called for his Gryffidor teaching assistant. She moved quickly to the opponents circle. They bowed, and began. Riala Weasly threw a disarming spell, but Potter reflected it, and cast right behind it a body bind. Riala tried to dive out of the way but was hit in the legs. She cast a stunning spell, which was again reflected, this time right at her. Potter revived her, and sent her off to madame pomphrey. "You won't be using those spells," Potter assured them. "You will be using the blue glamour. a simple spell that will color whatever it hits blue." he felt guilty for this, but he pointed at Zane and Bellatrix Avery.

"Alright you two," he said. "The spell is Glamouris Auzulis," he said. "That, and only that is what you will cast."

he walked away and let the two second years take their places. "Wands at the ready?" Potter called. Both snapped their wands into position. 

"Aaaaaannnnnnd..." but before Potter could say go, Bellatrix cast a bat-bogey-hex. Zane dodged, and laughed as the hex hit Betelgues Avery.

"DAMN YOU, MUDBLOOD!" shouted Bellatrix. She reared back and cast "SERPENSORTIA!

a great black asp slid from the end of her wand advancing menacingly on Zane.

"Are you going to bite me Big Sister?" Potter heard Zane ask in parsletongue.

"I don't know... I hurt..." answered the snake's sad voice.

"I will help," hissed Potter in pity. He waved his wand and the asp burned away like so much ash.

"Mr. Cobalt," Potter said, speaking the first words in English since Bellatrix had summoned the snake, "I'll want to speak with you in my office after class."


End file.
